


A Broken Toy

by Boobchanan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Feeeeels, Jealously, Origin Stories, Toyman Winn, love is a powerful thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: The day that a Toy became Broken





	

He couldn't believe it....He didn't want to, he wanted to believe it was some twisted trick his mind played on him but he knew it...he knew what he saw was real. When he walked into that office he had found Olsen kissing her...Kissing Her. He said nothing, just leaving no matter what their protests were. He had to leave. He didn't know where else to go so he went home. That was when it all boiled over, the moment his rage was unleashed. He took it out on his apartment, tossing around the chairs, flipping over the table and screaming out in anger.

He didn't want to believe it.....

 

But it was true.....Olsen was kissing Kara, that meant they were dating...He didn't want to picture that but his mind betrayed him. She would be another notch on his belt, another woman he slept with, another bragging tool to his friends.....

That could not happen...That won't happen. Not if he had anything to say about it.....

 

It was a struggle to get him, the man was as strong as he looked, luckily Winn was resilent, finally able to tie down Olsen to the chair. Pushing him to the center of the warehouse. "Wake up shit head." He slapped him hard across the face. "You kissed her. I know your game Olsen! I KNOW YOU!" He grabbed his neck. "You just want to sleep with her and toss her off like the rest. Its just like you, all you jock like asswipes, thinking you can just take whatever you want. She deserves a better man than you, much much better..." 

 

It was bloody...painful for Olsen, each quick cut of the knife, each time it was pressed into his skin it should be a miracle he lasted as long as he did, even with the blade plunged right into his kneecap. "That is nowhere even near the pain you would cause Kara...She doesn't need someone like you...She needs someone who cares...someone who...really really cares...." He was on another track entirely, Olsen could see, well not for long as he began to succumb to his wounds. Then he heard her....He turned around.

That look.....Pure Horror...  
She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She just couldn't wrap her head around the image she was seeing. "Winn...what did you do?"

"He was using you Kara! He didn't love you! Not like...Not Like I do..." He looked back at Olsen, then to her. "Kara...I love you.." He stepped to her. "Would you have ever loved me?"

 

It was pure silence between now and the words she said, the sounds outside dulled for this moment, that he heard her with the utmost clarity.

"I could never love a monster."

 

He didn't know why...what compelled him to do it...his body acted on its own accord, removing the kryptonite blade from his pocket. The very same she gave him in case she would ever be turned rogue....The blade glowed before it was plunged into her stomach. Her eyes shot open, coughing up blood as she fell down.

"NO!" He dropped down, pulling the blade out and tossing it aside. "No no no no no!!!!" He held her up, pressing on the wound. "Oh god Kara I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean it! I love you! No no no don't leave..." He was sobbing now, horrified by what he just did. 

"Winn...." She said, looking up at him, before the light left her eyes...before the Last Daughter of Krypton was gone....

He cradled her to him, holding her close as his sobs continued, he lost her....he lost her....He lost the only thing he ever gave a damn about.....

 

 

He did not know how long it took, but finally Alex and the DEO came, she was able to put two and two together. Her rage was without limit, the woman leaping upon Winn, deliver harsh blow after blow on his face, he didn't fight back...He just sobbed...It had taken six agents just to pull her off him, long enough for the former hero to be placed in cuffs, taking him to one of their cars. His face was caked with blood and tears...the pain he received would be nothing compared to the pain he would inflict on himself...The Pain he would be reminded of....the Pain of what he did....the one thing that left him a Broken Toy.....the death of his love....


End file.
